In recent years spin casting reels have become increasingly popular with fisherman. Typical of the prior art reels are those which utilize a thumb operated button or other similar catch to release the reel so that the cast may be made. In operating such a device the fisherman is faced with the problem of actuating the catch at the proper moment during the cast. Should he release the catch too soon the line will go straight up in the air and should he release it too late it will fall into the water at his feet, neither of which is desirable.
It is therefore an object of the instant invention to provide an automatic spin casting reel which will act to cause the reel to release at a predetermined angular position in the casting motion in order that a consistent, proper cast may be obtained. It is further an object of this invention to provide a device which may be easily utilized and adjusted by the fisherman as well as being inexpensive and easy to manufacture.